A machine-readable graphical code (“graphical code”) is a graphical representation of information that comprises multiple graphical code elements having different light reflective or light emissive properties. Examples of different types of graphical codes include barcodes, data matrix codes, MaxiCodes, and so forth. Graphical codes and graphical code readers have become widely used in many commercial environments, such as point-of-sale stations in retail stores and supermarkets, inventory and document tracking, and the like.
Devices for identifying or extracting information from graphical codes are generally referred to as graphical code readers. Image-based graphical code readers typically include one or more light sources for illuminating a graphical code. Light is reflected from the graphical code toward the graphical code reader. One or more lenses within the graphical code reader focus an image of the graphical code onto an image sensor. Pixels within the image sensor are read electronically to provide a two-dimensional array of image data corresponding to the graphical code. A decoder then processes the image data and extracts the information contained in the graphical code.
The present disclosure relates generally to the reduction of glare in the images that are captured by a graphical code reader.